Today Was A Fairytale
by Just a Supergirl
Summary: What are you so afraid of?" Lucy Weasley finally has a good day. R&R?


**Sooo. Hey. I'm not dead. XD**

**I WILL continue my chapter stories, this was just something that**

**I had running around and I needed to write it out.**

**Just a little Lucy story. I feel like she's under appreciated, but I **

**love herrr! I wanted this to be a one shot, but I ramble too much,**

**so it's gonna be a two parter.**

**Just let me know what you think, and bug me on twitter!**

**The link's in my profile.**

**Hope you like the first part!**

*********

She had decided.

She hated her sister.

The young Weasley ran up the stairs outside her flat and fumbled with her janitor sized key ring. Why did she have so many keys? She only needed one! But no, of course that wasn't the only one she had. There was one that she had to her grandparents house, just in case! All of the grandchildren had one. It was their way of saying "you're always welcome". Well, that was very sweet of her Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, but Lucy couldn't exactly think straight at the moment. In her mind, it was just taking up space and preventing her from reaching the actual key that she needed. Then she had a key to her parent's house along with a key to their Gringott's vault. Just for emergencies, her father always said. Like Lucy was the type to just walk into the vault wanting to get out some coins for new shoes. It always infuriated her. She also had the key to her own vault, a key to the shop she worked at and one to her roommates' parents' house. The two were more like sisters then Lucy and her actual sister. How sisters should be, really.

As three of the four bags sitting on her shoulder started to fall, she finally pick out the appropriate key and was in the process of slipping it into the hole when the fourth bag fell from her shoulder, throwing her completely off balance with a yelp. Steaming on the porch for a moment, the young woman seriously considered just hexing the doorknob right off. Before she could reach for her wand, though, the door clicked open and another young woman (the same age as Lucy) appeared.

"Taking a nap down there, Luce? I keep telling you not to wake up so early."

"Not today, Nes." Lucy groaned, giving up and laying her head down. She closed her eyes, hoping that she could just will the rest of the day away.

"Oh, Lucy. You know that never works." Her roommate sighed as she took shoved the bags inside.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm totally psychic, you didn't know?" Nes said, crossing her arms with a smirk. She was silent for a little while, waiting for her friend to show some sign of life. When Lucy didn't move, she grabbed her arms and hoisted her up.

"You know, for someone with such skinny arms, you can really throw around a lot of weight." Lucy said, holding onto the girl for dear life.

"_You're_ the one with noodle arms, Luce. I'm all muscle."

*******

"So tell me what happened."

"Oh." Lucy sighed into her hot cup of tea. "Just the same old stuff."

"You've known me long enough now to realize that answer isn't going to cut it."

"But you've heard it all before!" Lucy said with a sigh. "When are you going to get a real job? We don't like that Vanessa girl you're with all the time. When are you going to get your own place? Molly has her own place. When are you going to get a boyfriend? You're pretty enough to have a boyfriend by now. Do you still like boys? You do, don't you? Oh, you would just break your Grandfather's heart if you didn't like boys. He so wants to have great grandchildren. You and Molly are his only grandchildren, you know! Do you need any money? We can lend you some, but _only_ if you need food or something. Remember, just because you have a key to our vault does not mean that you can just borrow money all the time without telling us. Your father keeps a very close watch – "

"Can it, Lucy." Vanessa said with a yawn. "I know your parents don't like me – "

"Probably has something to do with you saying all of those choice words to Molly at her graduation." She mumbled, avoiding her friend's stare. Vanessa held up her index finger, on the defensive.

"Okay. She deserved it. She wasn't the only one of your cousins graduating that year, and she was totally hogging the spotlight." Nes took a breath and reclined on the sofa for a moment. "Get to the good stuff. You don't always come home like this." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Well...not _this_ bad, at least. Spill it."

"Molly was there." Lucy sighed, after a brief pause.

"Oh great." Her roommate muttered. "What did dear Mollywobbles have to say this time?"

"Plenty." Vanessa patiently waited for a continuation as Lucy stared down into her mug. "She's engaged."

"Poor bastard."

"That's for sure."

"So why are you so upset about it? It's not like you're the one that's gotta sleep with her or anything, let the boy be in a foul mood!"

"Eww, Nessa!" Lucy laughed, throwing a pillow in her direction. "Definitely _not_ an image I wanted, thank you!" Silence settled in the room again as the pair focused on their own thoughts.

"It's not that she's getting married..." Lucy trailed off, thinking of a better way to phrase how she was feeling. "That's not what bothered me. It's just the way she acted about it. So..indignant. It was weird. It made me mad!" She paused. "I can't explain it. I think I'll just go to sleep." Lucy said, hoping up and walking towards her room.

"Lucy, it's only noon!"

********

_Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Shut up." With a swish of her wand, the sunlight sparkled through her window again, and her room came to life. It took a moment, though, for Lucy herself to actually come to life.

She was in a fetal position, as was her usual position. Vanessa always made fun of her, but if she was going to go to sleep, that was the way it had to happen. The rays of sun that weren't blocked out of view by her back danced around the ends of her hair. Slowly she rolled over, studying what the sun did to her. The girl's skin was as pale as ever. Maybe it was the lotion she used to give it a slight glimmer? Or maybe it really was just because she was almost freakishly pale. Her hair looked strange. Then again, her hair had always been strange. Molly had inherited the Weasley redhead gene. It looked like the exact shade of her father's. Her mother's hair was brown. It was a weird brown, as far as the color brown went in terms of hair. It was almost red. Wasn't really dark, wasn't light enough to be called light. It looked very nice, of course. Her mother's hair was the most beautiful thing about her. Then Lucy came along with a head of white hair when she was born. Now, though, in the sun, she could see the flicks of red that danced around. That, sometimes, was the only think that she felt tied her to the Weasley clan.

Lucy had always sort of been the Weasley on the outskirts. She was the only one of her cousins sorted into Hufflepuff. She supposed that she hadn't been brave enough to join her family in Gryffindor, or smart enough to join Molly and a few others in Ravenclaw. She had never really considered herself a cunning or sly person, so she knew there would be no joining Albus in Slytherin. Maybe it was because Molly was so outspoken _all the time_, that Lucy never really found her voice. It's not at all that her family didn't love her...she was just kind of the weird one? She didn't talk much, even at family functions. It's not so much that she was shy...just _awkward_. What were these people expecting from her? She just didn't know.

_Thunk._

The blonde bolted upright at the sound of something hitting her window. Quickly she looked out to see two huge eyes staring back in at her.

"Oh...not now." Lucy groaned, flopping back down and throwing her pillow of her face.

_Tap tap...tap tap_

_Tap tap tap...tap tap_

"Lucy, if you don't open your window right now, I'm hexing the wings off that bird!" Nessa yelled from the other room. With a groan, Lucy threw her legs over the side of her bed and slid the glass open. Without a moment to waste, a large barn owl flew in and landed on her desk, not looking too happy to see her.

"Don't look at me like that, Godfrey." Lucy said taking the letter out of the bird's mouth. She quickly backed out of the way as the owl's wings started flapping and, within seconds, he was out the window.

"Guess you didn't need my response.." She mumbled, opening the letter.

_Open your tome._

She stared at the words on the parchment for a moment before running her fingers through her hair, keeping her fingers tangled in the mess. Tomes. What a terrible invention. It was like magical instant messaging. What happened to the good old days of writing out a letter and anxiously waiting a reply? She knew who it was from. She always knew who it was from. Who else would want to talk to her? Vanessa already lived with her. Sure there would be the _occasional_ letter from her parents or grandparents, but more often than not, she knew the owner of a letter before she even looked at the owl. And it's not that she didn't _want_ to talk to him. She just...it was complicated.

Sliding her bare feet on the soft carpet of her room, she shuffled over to her bookshelf and pulled out the familiar blue book. As she sat down at her desk, she tied her hair back, took out her quill and finally opened the book. It took only a moment.

_Took you long enough._

Her mouth fell open. How rude! Really, though, why is she even surprised? Flicking her wand, she put her glasses on. Yes, they were nerdy, she could help that. It was her father's fault that she had terrible eyesight. Sometimes, though, the vision charms that she casts get uncomfortable when she's trying to read. Pushing her glasses up, she started to scribble herself.

_I'm sorry. I do have a life, you know. I can't just carry this thing around all day to please you._

She smirked. Take that.

_Why not?_

How incredibly self assured he was! Cocky even! Well. Lucy wasn't about to have that.

_Because I actually enjoy **talking** to people instead of just scribbling down sentences at a time. It's not very personal._

_So you want to talk to me, do you?_

For the millionth time Lucy's mouth fell open. That seemed to happen a lot when she talked to him. Quickly, she tried to salvage the situation.

_That's not exactly what I said –_

_What are you doing today?_

She furrowed her brow. How to get out of this one?

_Well I'm supposed to be at work soon –_

_No you aren't, I went by earlier. It's your day off._

_Are you stalking me?!_

_Not at all, babe. I was in the neighborhood._

Lucy frowned, rubbing her temples. Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

_It's been a rough morning, I have a headache. I was just going to stay in today._

_I have the perfect fix for that._

If she didn't know this guy any better, she would expect some sort of perverse double meaning to his last statement. Though he can come across as rude sometimes, the young man was never anything but a perfect gentleman to Lucy. To anyone, now that she thought about it. He did always say what he felt, he wasn't perfect. But he really wasn't ever mean.

A small batch of butterflies started bouncing around in her stomach, and she quickly rose from her chair, knocking it back in the process.

"Stop it, Luce." She told herself, pacing for a moment. A little while longer passed before she walked back over to the tome and looked at what he wrote. He hadn't said anything else, he was waiting patiently. He was always so patient with her. It made her happy at first, then just more anxious and nervous. What did he want? She was so confused.

...She was also very tempted. Closing her eyes, her mind went back to just a few hours earlier. Her conversation with Molly. The way her parents had looked at her. It was like her father didn't even want to speak to her anymore. Ever since she rejected that job at the Ministry...Her eyes flew open and she scribbled a response.

_Does it involve any illegal activity?_

_Not unless you want it to._

Lucy smiled slightly, just imagining the laugh that went along with that comment.

_When?_

_Half an hour. I'll pick you up._

_You could just tell me where we're going and we can meet there..._

_Then it wouldn't be a surprise._

_What if I don't like surprises?  
You'll like this one._

She sighed and bit her lower lip, the quill relaxing in her hand. Finally, she scribbled her last response.

_What should I wear?_

_Something pretty that you can run in._

He closed his tome before she had a chance to inquire what he had meant by that. Apparently she was very predictable. Or maybe he just paid too close attention.

...What was she going to wear?

"Nessa!"

********

"I look stupid!"

"Shut up, Lucy, you look adorable." Lucy gave herself another long look in the mirror. She still didn't see any kind of "adorable" looking back at her. Did she even want to look adorable? She was almost nineteen years old now. In the Wizarding World, she was an adult and has been for a while! Why couldn't she at least look pretty? Just this once!

"I'm wearing sneakers...with a dress."

"He said pretty. That dress is pretty. _And _you can run in it. _And_ it looks adorable. So shut up." Vanessa said, walking into the hall. With a sigh, she pulled at the dress. It really was pretty. She had gotten it from her Aunt Ginny a Christmas or two ago. It was a summery dress. Thin straps, fit in all the right places and it flowed nicely at the bottom. The color was a pale yellow with some tiny white polka dots all over. Really, the dress was adorable. Lucy never thought she could wear it, though. Aunt Ginny was terrific with measurements, but it just wasn't really Lucy's style...She was a fan of muggle jeans and sneakers. Quietly, she started tip toeing over to her dresser.

"You have a visitor, Luce." Nessa sang as she walked into the room. She held up a finger in warning. "Don't you step any closer to that drawer, or I will shove you in the living room naked."

"You wouldn't." Lucy's eyes were wide, and she was frozen in fear.

"Oh, I – " Vanessa stopped, dropped her hands to the side and rolled her eyes. "Well I can't if you look at me like that, you little lamb." Her eyes were sympathetic. "Really, Luce. You look great. You don't have to worry." She paused, a little gleam in her eye. "You know I'd tell you if you looked like crap."

"True...But you know, really – "

"Don't try and stall, Lucy, he's already here." Vanessa grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her down the hallway, Lucy quietly fighting for her freedom the whole way.

"Would you – I can walk! He's gonna think I'm being a child! Let go, let go, let go!" The blonde whined, quietly. Vanessa only let go just before they got into view. Unfortunately, the sudden lack of force caused Lucy to fall backwards with a loud "oomph". As she jumped up with as much grace as she could, she was thankful for the wall shielding her from his view. That is, until she saw Vanessa quite obviously trying to hold back her laughter. Giving her a warning stare, Lucy straightened her dress and walked around the corner like nothing happened. And she was able to play it cool until she saw him standing there.

His name was Trevor Bonham. He had been a Gryffindor in school, but he gained a lot of friends in Hufflepuff as the years went on. He was only a few months older then her, so they were in the same year. The two didn't actually speak until third year, and even then, they didn't ever have drawn out conversations. The word "shock" would be an understatement if she tried to explain how she felt when he spoke to her for the first time. The memory would have to wait until later to be relived. At that moment, all she could focus on was him. He was tall – to her, at least. He must have been a little taller than six feet. He had an athlete's body, but that part she tried not to focus on. Lucy actually enjoyed being able to cough out _some_ complete sentences, after all. His hair was short and brown, and he always seemed to look rather serious. His eyes, though, were the best and the worst. She didn't know what color to classify them as. Hazel would probably be the technical term, but to her, they looked golden. Trevor was also the only person that wasn't related to her, and that wasn't Vanessa to keep in constant contact with her since they graduated.

And she just really didn't know what to do with herself.

He smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" At that moment, her tongue decided to fall back into her stomach, so she just nodded her head and hoped that would be a good enough answer. His eyes softened, and he walked over to her, offering his arm. Slowly, hesitantly, she wrapped her arm around his, trying to remember all the safety rules being a passenger to apparating.

"Don't worry, Ms. Tremlett, we'll be back in time for curfew." He winked.

"Ah, go crazy." Vanessa waved, while Lucy's eyes grew the size of golf balls. Her friend noticed.

"Just uh-make sure she's back in one piece."

"Will do." He looked down at Lucy. "Hold on tight."

With one last gulp, she took a deep breath and felt the family jerking feeling in her naval.

**How was it?**

**I'm still trying to get back in the swing of writing,**

**I'm sorry if it's not up to par! :/**

**Let me know, leave me a review!**


End file.
